The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more specifically, to a mobile phone with wireless camera detection.
Wireless cameras have become popular for monitoring and recording, possibly threatening personal privacy. Signal detectors detect whether a radio transmitter of a wireless/pinhole camera or listening device is currently operating nearby.
Most handheld signal detectors determine the existence of wireless cameras or listening device within 10 meters using radio frequency (RF) bandwidth detection, and then alert the user by Light Emitting Diode (LED) or vibration. The valid detection bandwidth of the signal detectors is normally 100-900/1100/1200/1300/1400 MHz, very close to the harmonics of signals generated from mobile phones. Thus signal detectors cannot be used when a mobile phone or other radio transmitter is in operation.